criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
What's Past is Prologue
What's Past is Prologue 'is a case featured in ''Criminal Case as the nineteenth case of the game. It is the nineteenth case of Palmwood and the first case in Hyperion Avenue. Plot In Hyperion Avenue, at the Coliseum, the team met with Mayor Newman and his husband as they wanted to introduce their son to the team, however upon coming into Mayor Newman's private quarters the body of the Mayor's son, Max Newman was found. Upon gathering some clues, the team managed to narrow down the search to five suspects: Mayor Newman and Oliver Newman, the victim's parents; Beatrix Perry, the centenary gala organizer, Ella-Rose Barret, Oliver's assistant and Sean Bell, the victim's best friend. After searching for clues in the Coliseum and Hyperion Estate, the team had enough evidence to arrest Max Newman's killer. The killer ended up being Ella-Rose Barret, Oliver's assistant. When the team asked Ella-Rose to explain herself, she admitted murding Max. She told the team that since Oliver hired her, Max kept flirting and messing with her and on the day of the murder, Max invited Ella to his father's quarters. When she arrived, Max tried to take advantage of Ella, but Ella managed to hit him with a candlestick and put him uncouncious. Filled with anger, she looked around and grabbed a book, torning all the pages and pushing them down Max's throat, suffocating him. In court, the judge asked the team to investigate further on Ella-Rose's allegations of sexual assault and that she wouldn't be giving a sentence until the investigation was closed. On Follow the Leader (1/6), Mayor Newman angrily came into the precint saying that the team should stop the investigation and that Ella-Rose was making everything up. However, the player and Dave gave another look in the Mayor's quarters and found an hidden camera which upon analysing proved Ella's story. However, the video also showed Max chanting some words in latin, words that Yvonne translated to being «The Ascension is Upon Us». After talking with the Chief upon this, the team came to the realization that Max was brainwashed. Once again in court, Judge Cook upon hearing about the updates on the investigation, sentenced Ella-Rose to 10 years in jail. In the end of the case, Chief Holland asked the team to investigate further on the brainswashing before being interrupted by Mayor Newman which came to the precint to ask the team to attend a local theatre where a play named "Kiss Me Deadly" was being produced. Flashforward Scene Summary Victim *'Max Newman '(found murdered in Mayor Newman's private quarters) Murder Weapon *'''Paper Killer *'Ella-Rose Barret' Suspects Profile *The Suspect drinks Whiskey. *The Suspect plays chess. *The Suspect paints. Appearance *The Suspect wears red clothes. Profile *The Suspect drinks Whiskey. *The Suspect paints. Appearance *The Suspect wears red clothes. Profile *The Suspect drinks Whiskey. *The Suspect plays chess. *The Suspect paints. Appearance *The Suspect has no physical traits relevant to the case. Profile *The Suspect drinks Whiskey. *The Suspect plays chess. *The Suspect paints. Appearance *The Suspect wears red clothes. Profile *The Suspect drinks Whiskey. *The Suspect plays chess. *The Suspect paints. Appearance *The Suspect wears red clothes. Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Whiskey. *The killer plays chess. *The killer paints. *The killer wears red clothes. *The killer is a female. Crime Scenes Steps Navigation